


Wetwork

by erintoknow



Series: Fallen Hero Sidestep AU Fanfics [8]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén
Genre: Gen, Murder, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trauma, the Farm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-10-01 17:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20352187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: The best way to fake emotion is not to fake it





	Wetwork

**Author's Note:**

> Farm era blurb, so... pre-sidestep, pre-'escape,' pre-transition, pre-everything just about

Draw

Sight

Breath

Pull

_Bang_

Smoke and punctured silence. Before the sound comes back in like water: first it’s the electric thrum of the air conditioning carried in the floor, then the city beat outside, cars and construction, finally her before you, loudest of all in the way the red blooms across her chest. You can feel it in her thoughts, in your teeth. Confusion, fear. Why? Why? Why? She claws at you in ways her body no longer can.

Return your gun to your messenger bag. One shot fired, one target removed. Sloppy regardless. Wetwork is supposed to look accidental. You sit down on the floor and cross your legs. She’s dying. Not dead yet, but she won’t make it. Already her grip on your head is fading. Her memory, a ghost. You liked her. But you liked everyone here. The best way to fake emotion is not to fake it. Echo in the mirror, draw them in the maze.

She’s not even mad at you. Just questioning, now that you’ve dropped the facade. Had too. You obey orders. It’s not your fault they didn’t specify. Not your fault there’s a dozen other alarmed minds in this building asking questions, building consensus. You don’t have orders for any them. They’ll call the police, probably. The Directive is going to have a headache with this. But you followed orders, no more. Your handler will be reprimanded for their inadequacy.

You can feel the vibration, feet on stairs. Better be ready. The best way to fake emotion is not to fake it.


End file.
